


why'd you only call me when you're high

by orphan_account



Series: things i wrote for diane when i was in the hospital [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>badly written angsty wtf shit </p>
<p>"They went through this a few times now, but he never really knows what to do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	why'd you only call me when you're high

**Author's Note:**

> i did not get better at writing, it's still shit
> 
> also nobody is actually high i just needed a title im sorry if i gave you hope

It was 2am when his phone went off.

Phil rolled over to get it from his nightstand, quietly cursing the dickhead that had the idea of calling him at this time, and mentally taking it all back as he sees the picture of his brunette on the display.

„Hey, what's up?“

Silence.

Phil sat up. „... Dan?“

Sniffing. Then there's a quiet „hey“.

„Dan, are you okay?“

„No.“ He sounded wrecked and ill, like he'd cried. In the back, Phil could hear water running.

„Where are you? Do you want me to pick you up?“

„No … No, it's okay. I just … I wanted to hear you.“

„What are you talking about? We see each other every day. Dan, where are you?“

„I … I don't ...“ Phil could hear his voice break, followed by a muffled sob. „Phil ...“ Now he was crying.

„Tell me where you are, and I'm coming to pick you up,“ Phil repeated and got up to get his clothes. „You don't have to do this alone, you hear? I'm coming to you, we can get you tea or coffee or whatever you want, or we can cuddle in the car when I'm there, but please tell me where you are.“ When he was dressed, he picked up keys and jacket and ran outside to his car.

„I-I don't think ...“

„Dan!“ He tried to soudn serious and controled, but the name came out high an desperate.

Dan's sobs got harder, but eventually he whispered, „the Eye.“

Phil's heart skipped a beat.


End file.
